


Mørket der nede

by pagnilagni



Series: Familien Evak [5]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Depression, Established Relationship, Familie, M/M, depresjon
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-21 16:44:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11948388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pagnilagni/pseuds/pagnilagni
Summary: Når lyden av et annet menneske er nok til å få ham til å tilte. Et annet menneskes pust, følelsen av at noen er der. Når det han trenger er å være alene. Det er mørkt, han har lyst til å rømme fra alt sammen. Gå ut, lukke døra, ikke se seg tilbake. Ikke si hvor han er. Ikke si hvor han skal. Ikke komme tilbake. Bare gå gå gå gå.Men han kan ikke rømme. Ikke i dag. Ungene trenger ham.





	Mørket der nede

**Author's Note:**

> Dette er litt mørkt og kjipt, Even er deprimert. Det går bra. Til slutt. Husk det. Du er ikke alene.

**Høsten 2035**

“Maria! Slutt! Fredrik! Nå får du ikke nettbrett i kveld!”

Even er sint og frustrert. Han roper til ungene. De hyler tilbake. Stemningen er dårlig, aggresjonen sitter løst. Han kjenner det holder på å rakne. Mørket holder på å senke seg. Hodet kjennes som kald sirup, han greier ikke tenke. Han synker sammen på sofaen med hodet i hendene, hulker.

Isak er bortreist på konferanse, han reiste for to dager siden og kommer tilbake om noen dager.

Timene etter skoletid er lange. Han har vært hjemme i dag, kalt det hjemmekontor, for å prøve å samle krefter til de fire-fem timene fra ungene kommer fra skolen til de har lagt seg. Men det hjalp ikke så mye. Han har allerede kjeftet tre ganger og grått to. Ungene er på rommene sine, han hører lyden av nettbrettene, de har sett på dem altfor lenge nå, men han er for sliten til å orke å gjøre noe med det. Han ligger på sofaen med en hånd over øynene. Han hører Maria og Fredrik gå forbi på veg til badet. De kler av seg, pusser tennene. Han hører stemmene deres, de snakker lavt og krangler ikke. Har lyst til å sette seg opp, fortelle dem at han er så evig takknemlig for dem, at han elsker dem. Men han orker ikke. Tanken på å sette seg opp gjør ham nesten kvalm. Han kryper sammen og forsøker manne seg opp til å møte verden, møte barna, si noe.

Når lyden av et annet menneske er nok til å få ham til å tilte. Et annet menneskes pust, følelsen av at noen er der. Når det han trenger er å være alene. Samtidig som han trenger noen som bare forstår, som ikke stiller spørsmål, som ikke ser på med bekymret mine. Som bare skjønner, aksepterer, tolererer, forstår. Det er mørkt, han har lyst til å rømme fra alt sammen. Gå ut, lukke døra, ikke se seg tilbake. Ikke si hvor han er. Ikke si hvor han skal. Ikke komme tilbake. Bare gå gå gå gå.

Men han kan ikke rømme. Ikke i dag. Ungene trenger ham. Han er alene hjemme. Han kan ringe foreldrene, men vil ikke. Vil ikke alltid rømme, alltid være den som trenger hjelp, som ikke klarer enkle hverdagsting, de tingene han gjør hver eneste dag. Dette er ikke en dyp depresjon, han kjenner tegnene. Han er nede, men han vet han kommer opp igjen. Han ser mørket der nede, men han ser også lyset der oppe. Det er bare så usigelig tungt å strekke seg etter det. Han hører sin egen stemme i hodet. “Du vet det blir bedre.”

Bare et par dager, så er han der igjen. Kan gå på jobb, leve livet, late som om alt er fint hele tiden. Men han har ikke et par dager. Han har et par minutter. Så må han opp. Være der. Få ungene til sengs. Kjempe med dem, mot dem. 

Han lukker øynene, ser for seg hvordan det blir. Det blir masing, han kommer til å bli sint, kjefte. Fredrik kommer til å gråte, Maria kommer til å rase, begge kommer til å løpe rundt uten å gjøre noe som helst. Han kommer omsider til å få pusset tennene deres og få på dem pysjamas, de kommer til å ligge i sengene sine med nettbrett helt til han kommer inn og sier det er på tide å slå av. Så kommer de til å krangle om det, de vil se litt til, de vil han skal lese, de vil han skal ligge ved siden av dem, de vil han skal sitte på rommet deres. Vil vil vil. Skal skal skal. Må må må må. Vil skal må.

Han sukker. Det er ikke sånn han vil det skal være. Han vil ikke krangle, ikke kjefte, ikke mase, ikke rote seg inn i spiralen som gir alle de harde ordene, som gjør at han må holde igjen for ikke å si ting til dem som barn aldri skal måtte høre fra foreldrene sine. Ting han sier til Isak og til foreldrene sine når hodet er som verst, når han helst vil grave seg ned, bli gravd ned, leve i mørket. Ting han ikke vil si, som han ikke kan si til to seks-åringer han elsker høyere enn alt annet.

Han prøver mane det fram, de positive tingene. Ser for seg smilene, glade stemmer, tannpuss i tur og orden. Lese en bok for dem begge på sengekanten hos den ene. Ti minutter nettbrett, god natt, klem, sang, døra på gløtt, ham i stolen utenfor.

Men han vet det ikke blir slik. Denne gangen heller.

Even setter seg opp på sofaen, strekker seg, gnir seg i ansiktet. Kjenner trøttheten, mattheten. Kroppen er tung, lemmene vil slett ikke reise seg, stå. Han vil ned igjen, ned på sofaen, under pleddet, under puta. Stenge verden ute, stenge alle lydene, inntrykkene ute. Ikke høre lydene, stemmene. Være alene, alene med mørket, mot verden.

“Pappa, du trenger ikke lese for oss i kveld.” Maria og Fredrik kommer tassende i pysjamasene sine, de har yoghurtflekker på genseren og tannkrem i munnvikene. Han løfter hodet og ser på dem. Smiler forsiktig, strekker ut armene mot dem. “Ok. Men vil dere sitte her i sofaen litt med meg?”

**Author's Note:**

> Kommentarer er gull og diamanter ♥


End file.
